


Paris

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [404]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: That trip became the cornerstone of what life could be like for her and her mother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 October 2016  
> Word Count: 176  
> Prompt: Paris  
> Summary: That trip became the cornerstone of what life could be like for her and her mother.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x09 "The Devil You Know." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Canon character death.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, here I go again with being an ass by invoking all the feels surrounding Veronica's death. What can I say? I'm an angst monkey who loves to hurt… Oh, and for the record? This was supposed to be about Veronica and Abaddon.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She remembers a trip to Paris when she was about ten years old.

> Her mother had gone on a business trip that happened to coincide with her spring break. She'd had her passport practically from birth, even though they rarely traveled outside the U.S. Her mother had made sure she had things to keep her occupied while business was being done, but the _second_ it concluded, she was completely at Veronica's disposal. They hit all of the typical tourist spots, but also several locations that her mother just somehow knew about.
> 
> That trip became the cornerstone of what life could be like for her and her mother. Veronica felt like a grownup on that trip, rather than an obligation. She was included in decisions of where they'd go and what they'd eat. Her mother even let her have tiny sips of wine occasionally. It was the best trip of her entire life.

That memory sustains her as she fights the pain of the roots desecrating her body and finishing the death started by a bullet.


End file.
